The Beauty and the Demon
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: They're from two different squads, and two completely different worlds. One views himself as beautiful, the other views himself as a demon. And yet somehow, they're drawn to each other. eventual lemon. YumiXOC. Yaoi. Set between ADLL & TMOUZS
1. Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi Abe left the detention spire and stretched thankful that his shift was over and began to shunpo towards his house. _'Sixth seat of the Ni bantai makes you Unit Fukutaicho of the Executive Militia, third seat makes you Unit Taicho of the Detention spire... what a difference three numbers make!' _He thought to himself as he kept moving. He smiled a bit realising he'd have to pass the Juichi bantai again. Then his smile faded a bit. He loved scouting in the human world, but when the position for third seat had opened, he'd leapt at the chance. He had considerable skill with a blade, but his main talents laid in Hakuda, Kido and Shunpo.

He ran a hand through his short wavy blonde hair, he sighed a bit. He could easily render any Shinigami unconscious with the exception of his own Fukutaicho and Taicho. He could fight anyone unarmed easily, his Zanpakuto had been ideal for the executive militia as he could keep it in Shikai and use its special abilities to put his enemy at a disadvantage while still sending kicks at his target. He could easily befriend any woman in the Seireitei, and in fact many of them were his friends, including Nano and Nemu. He could cook and clean quite well despite being of lesser nobility and having staff willing to do those things for him, he could sew, he was skilled at cats cradle, and Jubantai Fukutaicho Rangiku Matsumoto would often ask him to go dancing with her.

He would always smile and nod, then spend most of the night fending off brutes who'd try to spike the busty fukutaicho's sake with something or other. He was a talented poet and author, he could draw and paint beautiful landscapes. Alas there were a few things he couldn't do. He couldn't change the fact that his own twin sister had decided to follow the traitor Sosuke Aizen. He couldn't change the fact that she had produced an offspring with that monster and was presently due to give birth in a few weeks. He couldn't erase the shame his twin had brought to their name, but most of all he couldn't change the feeling he had whenever _he_ was around. Nor could he change the physical response to the man's presence.

'_Stupid Yoshi-chan. Completely stupid! He's always hanging around with his third seat. Everyone says they're best friends. That could easily be all they are, or it could be that they've closeted something more,' _he thought to himself as he passed the Roku bantai, stopping for a brief moment.

In that squad was one of his longest held friendships, a third seat named Tama Shimizu, a friendship that he was sure would be one sided after his screw up. She was a lightning Zanpakuto wielder, the strongest lightning wielder in the Seireitei. She had once been Onmitsukido, the same as he. She had been the sixth chair while he had been an unseated officer, she had taken him under her wing, being only thirty years older than him, and trained him. Often they'd go off into Rukongai to train, Tama often saying that the best districts for Onmitsukido to train in were the more dangerous districts to live in.

They'd go to Inuzuri to train in hand to hand combat, then off to Kusajishi to train in Shunpo and stealth. Finally they'd go to Zaraki to combine the combat tactics and skills once she felt he was ready for it. 'Yoshi-chan' and 'Goldy' had been her nicknames for him. They had become close, and stayed that way. She was the first person who ever took a genuine interest in helping him to better himself, and yet he had betrayed her. Tama had been keeping a secret, one that he was certain few if any other Shinigami were aware of, and though she hadn't intended to that secret was revealed to him. He had screamed, called her a monster, and told Tama she made him sick. She had simply given him a sad smile, and told him not to worry. After that he had seen her around the Barracks, she'd always offer a smile, and he'd always pale in fear, then about two weeks after the incident she just vanished from the second squad. He heard that she had received a higher rank in the Roku Bantai. Despite his reaction to her long held secret, he had been hurt that she hadn't left so much as a note for him. _'It's your own fault. Just go in and apologize,'_ He scolded himself. He closed his eyes in regret.

'_No matter how much time passes..I'm not sure she'll ever be able to forgive me for my reaction. She revealed her secret to protect me, risked her life doing so, and I called her a monster for it. What a stupidly selfish narrow minded view.'_

He sighed a bit before heading off again, _'I lost ... I lost ... probably my best friend... because I was so blind with prejudice. That's disgraceful. That's ugly. That's why I know he'd never want me.'_

Kiyoshi sighed when he saw Yumichika sitting on the front steps of the Juichi bantai, _'it's a nice fantasy... but that's all he is. A beauty and a demon... now that's comical.'_

He flash stepped past not giving the gorgeous peacock another glance.

* * *

><p>Ni Bantai = Second Squad<p>

Roku Bantai = Sixth Squad

Juichi Bantai = Eleventh Squad

Taicho = Captain

Fukutaicho = Vice-Captain


	2. Yumichika

Yumichika's blade crossed with Ikkaku's. Both men pushed away. Yumichika got into a rhythm: swing, duck, swing, dodge, swing, block, swing, swing, swing, block, swing, overpower, swing, clash.

It was a routine they'd gotten into back when they used to spar before going out looking for fights in Rukongai. He smiled and chuckled a bit looking at his friend. The eleventh squad, filled with sweaty meatheads who live for the thrill of the fight. This wasn't a fight. It was a friendly spar. There were of course rules... no cutting the face or hands, no fighting to the death. Everything else was fair game.

This is how it was with him and Ikkaku. Fight buddies and best friends from before the guard squads. The spar ended with Zaraki challenging Ikkaku, and Yumichika went out to the front of the barracks, sheathing his Zanpakuto. He sat on the front steps, and glanced over at the scenery. Natural was beautiful and nature is beautiful. Yes he wore feathers in his eyelashes and on his eyebrow, but feathers were a natural source of beauty from birds. There for the feathers accentuated his natural beauty with more nature.

His beauty was obvious... far more obvious than his newest eye candy. Kiyoshi Abe, he appeared to be almost boring, but his hair and eye colour reminded Yumichika of autumn leaves. Kiyoshi appeared to be a scrawny bean pole, almost twink like but Yumichika had seen him shirtless once while practicing something called 'shunko' with Sui-Feng Taicho. Despite the lack of biceps he did have abs you could scrub your laundry on. Even with the seeming lack of arm muscle, the boy was quite strong, once flipping Captain Zaraki over his head with as much effort as he'd have lifting a paper. Yet his eyes, those ruby red eyes held so many emotions. It was like looking into a scarlet sea of playfulness, loyalty, and pain. The sadness that was in Kiyoshi's eyes, well hidden except from those who look for it, caused Yumichika's own heart to break a little each time he saw it.

'_Why would someone who possesses such beauty also possess so much sadness?'_ Yumichika thought to himself with a sigh. _'Whatever it is, I get the feeling he's dealing with it alone. No one should have to carry burdens on their own. There should always be someone else to shoulder some of it. If he'd let me in, I gladly would. I'd be there as a lover or a friend, whichever he desired.'_

Yumi brushed some of his hair back. He felt a familiar spiritual pressure coming his way, he let out a disheartened sigh and ran his fingers through his hair._ 'If he wasn't straight he would've already remarked on my beauty.'_

He watched as the young Ni Bantai member kept flash stepping past, his dick gave a happy twitch at the sight and he smiled a bit. _'Most people have such ugly movements when they shunpo but his is... beautiful. Graceful. How can he shunpo like a bird gliding through the sky, with its wings out stretched on display for all to see. He truly is... beautiful.'_

'_Well, the paper work won't do its self, and I can't trust Taicho or Fukutaicho to do their work. Zaraki Taicho would rather fight, Kusajishi Fukutaicho would likely draw cats all over her paperwork. Ikkaku is like the Captain and would rather fight. So it falls to me... the fifth seat,'_ He smiled as he headed into the barracks.

He wasn't about to complain, the distraction of the paperwork would probably help alleviate the slight throbbing in his pants. Perhaps he'd indulge his imagination a bit tonight when the others were asleep.

Hours later, Yumichika sat back in his chair behind the wooden desk with a sigh having completed both the Taicho and Fukutaicho's paperwork. _'Play is more important, you can work anytime,' _He thought to himself with a hint of amusement as well as irritation.

He and his Taicho had the same philosophy about combat, when it came to priorities, their views were polar opposite. He picked up some of his own paperwork deciding to file it before heading off to his room for the night. He stopped however when he sensed Kiyoshi's spiritual pressure outside of the barracks, and he was with... Matsumoto Fukutaicho. _'Well that seals it, he is straight. I suppose I'll never find anyone as beautiful as me to share my life with,'_ Yumichika thought to himself with a disappointed frown. The frown was quickly replaced with a boisterous smile however when Yachiru flew by on the scooter that Ikkaku had made her_. 'It's kind of sad in a way, I'd love to have my own child. A little girl would be nice. We could go shopping together, I could style her hair, teach her so many things about aesthetics,'_ he thought to himself as he started filing his own paperwork.

Once the paper work was filed he went to his room, it was decorated primarily in the division's colour, Lavender. Yumichika had added a few bits of Azure here and there, as well as a little orange. His room, everyone joked, looked as if a peacock had decorated it.

He sighed loosening his obi. He began to envision when he had seen Kiyoshi earlier outside of his barracks. Kiyoshi short, wavy sun-touched locks, the ruby red eyes, and the playful smile he'd catch a slight glimpse at. He began slowly and gently rubbing himself a little through his hakama as he laid down on his bed.

His mental image shifted to Kiyoshi practicing 'shunko', his shirt dissolving off of his body. Yumichika felt himself getting hard and quietly moaned a little.

Yumichika brought his hand up to his lips to lick his fingers a bit before slipping his hand into his hakama, gripping himself comfortably tight as he began moving his hand up and down.

He moaned a bit more imagining Kiyoshi's hand around his member while they shared an intense kiss.

Yumichika pushed his hakama down and increased his pace.

Now Kiyoshi's mouth was around him, sucking and licking vigorously, moaning as he pleasured Yumichika. Then Kiyoshi pulls down his own hakama and pulls from his lover. He applies a liberal amount of lube to Yumichika's hole and fingers him for a moment before entering him.

Yumi didn't last long after that image, spilling his seed onto his stomach with a groan. He laid in bed panting for a moment before cleaning himself off.


	3. Late night visit

Kiyoshi had the feeling that someone had picked up on his reiatsu, he couldn't help but leak it a little when he was drunk. Third seat or not, he possessed enough spritual pressure to be mistaken for a Captain. Matsumoto started to fall backwards, Kiyoshi was quick to catch her and held her stand up right again.

'_Everytime we go out together, I get roped into a shot contest and we end up drunk off our asses,'_ Kiyoshi thought to himself with an amused smirk.

"So... whatcha gonna do about that crush o yers Kiyoshi?" Rangiku asked while slurring her words horribly.

Kiyoshi sighed inwardly, "Nothing."

"Awww! That's so sad. You deserve to be ha-" she stopped in mid sentence as a hand flew up to her mouth. Kiyoshi quickly picked her up and flash stepped into the guest washroom of Ju Bantai, forcing Matsumoto's face over the toilet not a second too soon.

'_Everytime. Geez,'_ He thought to himself as she emptied her stomach in front of his eyes. He sighed inwardly glad that he was used to such a thing or he may end up in the same position as his friend.

She finished throwing up and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. "Sorry," She slurred.

Kiyoshi smiled and shook his head, "don't worry about it."

"Ya know... ya should tell yer crush. She deserves to know," Rangiku said. Her cheek's puffed momentarily before going back to normal.

_'Drunken burp,'_ Kiyoshi mused to himself.

"I mean really Abe-kun, any girl'd be lucky t' have ya. It ain't every day you get a lesser noble interested in ya, especially if you're a lower class Rukongai native," Rangiku concluded.

Kiyoshi sighed inwardly, '_just shut up already. Cripes!'_

There were times when he appreciated Rangiku's drunken ramblings. From a few of the things she spouted off he was able to determine a few things about people he didn't even know. He knew Renji Abarai, Tama's Lieutenant, had the hots for his childhood friend Rukia. Rukia however was interested in a human boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was able to conclude that Shuhei Hisagi was deeply attracted to Rangiku and trying to get her attention, but her heart still belonged to Gin Ichimaru. He also was able to deduct that Izuru Kira had a crush on Momo Hinamori, her attraction however laid with Sosuke Aizen, an idea that made his very skin crawl in disgust. There were indeed times he appreciated her tendency to gossip. This however would not be such an occasion.

The love triangles of the Soul Society, they sucked.

"Ya know-hic-Renji's third seat- Tama Shimizu-hic- that girl's got issues," Rangiku rambled again.

Kiyoshi's eyes shifted to her, giving her his full attention.

"I got drunk with her once- she swears she'll never drink with me again- long as she lives. She'll drink with Izuru and Shuhei though! My drinking buddies! I don't – hic - get it. She'd rather drink with – hic- guys than girls? Is she a dyke or somethin'?"

'_Dyke? Geez now I'm glad I didn't tell you I'm after a guy,'_ Kiyoshi thought to himself. He simply shrugged in response, "I only knew her when we were young teenagers – I do remember sometimes when we were off training, she'd wake up crying in the middle of the night. I asked what had happened and she never answered. I think something happened to her before she joined the guard squads, but she doesn't want anyone to know. She went to the Academy with Izuru Kira, and she was in the class training in Konso when Shuhei Hisagi was attacked... she's been friends with them since. Like brothers and sister almost. I can't say I'd blame her for only wanting to drink with them. She probably feels safe."

Rangiku sat looking dumb founded before throwing herself over the toilet and conversing with it again.

Kiyoshi sighed inwardly again._ 'It's going to be a long night.'_

Three hours later, he stood outside the Roku Bantai debating whether he should go in or not.

'_What would she say to me? Would she tell me to get lost? Would she hate me?'_ He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes in quiet contemplation, _'God I'm almost too drunk to care - I wish I had more sake so I wouldn't care at all.'_

"You gonna stand there all night, or you going to visit?" A familiar female voice asked him.

Kiyoshi's ruby eyes snapped open at her voice, he turned to see her, leaning up against one of the pillars of the deck, clad in a navy blue night kimono, her long white hair pulled back into a lose braided ponytail. Her eyes hadn't changed at all. They were still pale indigo, and held the same kindness, the same compassion, the same friendly nature he'd known her to possess.

"Tama-san..." He started before his voice caught in his throat. He was the one who'd called her a monster... how could he ask for forgiveness for such a thing. The circumstances under which she revealed that secret to him only made things worse.

She gave him the same bright friendly smile she always gave, "It's been a while Yoshi-chan. How are you?"

"Drunk," He blurted honestly.

Tama giggled a bit while crossing her arms, "I could tell that in under a second. So who should I send for?"

"No one," Kiyoshi answered. A hand came up to the back of his neck to gently rub the tensing muscles, as if it would somehow ease the words he wanted to say out of his own throat.

Tama quirked an eyebrow, "I see... well don't just stand around there in your state, get inside. I'll make some tea and we can sit up in my quarters."

"I- I uh-"

"C'mon Goldy what are you afraid of? I'm not gonna jump ya," Tama teased playfully.

He chuckled a bit. Same old Tama, it was comforting. He found himself following her into her barracks and to her quarters.

"Shimizu," A cold voice scolded momentarily. Kiyoshi froze before turning to see Captain Kuchiki.

"Oh, Kuchiki Taicho, my apologies sir. Abe-kun is an old friend from Onmitsukido, we were just going to converse for a few minutes, privately in my quarters so we don't disturb the others," Tama explained.

"It's after hours, this is a forbidden-"

He stopped when he saw Tama's face take on a saddened expression. _'This goes beyond just conversing, is there some old wound they hope to mend?'_

"Two hours, Shimizu. No longer," Byakuya concluded.

Tama bowed in respect, "Arigato Kuchiki Taicho."

Byakuya headed off to his own quarters for the night.

Tama smiled and headed towards her room two doors down, Kiyoshi blinked for a moment before following her, _'was Kuchiki Taicho... nice?'_

Tama reached a door, and slid it open, she walked inside and waited for Kiyoshi before closing the door over behind him.

"He's nicer than a lot of people give him credit for. He cares about his underlings, and if there's a way for us to deal with something, he'll permit it even if it means going slightly against the rules so long as we don't out right break the rules," Tama explained as she set about making some tea for them.

Kiyoshi nodded, "I see."

He blushed a bit, "I- Tama-san..."

"Hmm?" Tama asked, not looking at him knowing he'd be more embarrassed than he already was if she did.

"I'm sorry - for the way I reacted," Kiyoshi managed to say, pausing in between to take a steadying breath.

Tama giggled a bit and waved a single hand as if carelessly chasing away smoke, "Don't worry about it. You were young, and I understand it would be quite a shock. I would ask that you maintain your promise though."

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "My life, is literally in your hands."

She poured the boiling water into a tea pot with a few green tea bags in it then waited for the tea to steep.

Kiyoshi nodded, "Absolutely. Even drunk, I'd never breathe a word of it."

Tama smiled, "thank you Yoshi-chan."

Kiyoshi smiled a bit, feeling as if a world had now lifted from his shoulders. She was never angry with him to begin with.

"Tama-san... why did you just... transfer so quickly... I mean without so much as a note?" Kiyoshi asked suddenly.

Tama poured a cup of tea for herself and Kiyoshi. She handed his cup to him, and took a sip of her own before reply, "That... I'll keep to myself for now. Perhaps one day, if things change, I will tell you."

"What things?" Kiyoshi asked.

Tama smiled, "Just – things."

Kiyoshi nodded and took a sip of his own tea deciding not to press further.

"So now that we've got the one thing you're nervous about out of the way, what else is on your mind?" Tama asked.

Kiyoshi sweat dropped a bit. Thirty-four years since they last spoke, and his former tutor could still read him like a book.

* * *

><p>Ju Bantai = 10th Squad.<p>

Roku Bantai = 6th Squad.

Taicho = Captain

Arigato = Thank you.

And Thank you to Strawberry-shinigami-squad-11 for the review. I do intend to update this story as often as my muse permits.


	4. Interrupted

Yumichika sighed as he walked through the streets of Inuzuri keeping his eyes forward occasionally glancing left and right while thinking to himself, _'Patrole is always so boring and it's annoying to have to walk slowly unless I detect hollow spiritual pressure. It's rare in the Soul Society sure, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. With the recent winter war and all Yamamoto's got a stick up his ass about tightened security. Ugh! Just my luck. I'd rather be sparring with one of my squadsmen...'_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a woman screaming. His combat instincts began to take over and he flash stepped towards the commotion.

It was in a little bar, probably one of the few businesses in Inuzuri, and it was simply a dark-haired male plus spirit threatening the life of a brunette female plus spirit by wielding a Kama at her. What startled Yumichika however was that the woman seemed to be acting as a shield. She had placed herself between the man and three young children.

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Yumichika objected.

The man smirked mischeviously, "Give me a break! Shinigami dogs have no say here!"

Yumichika's hand went to the hilt of his Zanpakuto, _'I'm not sure I should get involved, but all the children of this district do is try to survive. The adults are mostly criminals and they treat the children so poorly. This woman's trying to help those kids out and I'd hate to see her fall victim to violence because of it.' _

"That's far enough," Another voice boomed.

Yumichika's eyes bugged for a moment while his body tensed. 'It can't be.'

"It figures I'd find you here, Kira Kurobe," Kiyoshi stated as he stepped forward from the shadows. "You just couldn't leave your wife and children alone could you?"

"This doesn't concern you Shinigami!" Kira barked venomously.

"Oh but it does. Your training at the academy makes it my business, especially since you managed to escape the detention spire on my day off, how naughty of you. It seems I was a bit too generous. Me and my bleeding heart," Kiyoshi replied coolly as he took a defensive stance in front of the woman.

Yumichika noticed that Kiyoshi was wearing a black turtle neck under his uniform shirt, 'how peculiar... not so disimilar from my own modification.'

Kira Kurobe charged at Kiyoshi, who stood his ground not moving a muscle and then boom, with one hit he rendered Kira Kurobe unconscious.

Kiyoshi sighed as he bound the defector with bakudo before slinging him over his shoulder, "My apologies Kurobe-san, this will not happen again."

The brunette woman simply smiled with a slight nod before turning and hugging the children she had been shielding.

Kiyoshi glanced at Yumichika for a moment, but quickly looked away again realising his love-starved organ was about to spring to life. He flash stepped from the bar and headed back to the Seireitei.

'_Well, that was interesting,' _Yumichika thought to himself. _'Was he checking me out?'_

A small smile crept over his face, but his attention turned to Mrs. Kurobe and her children, "Are you hurt?"

Mrs. Kurobe shook her head 'no', "I know you're not part of Abe-kun's division, but thank you."

Yumichika smiled a bit, "So that's what the Ni Bantai do hmm?"

Mrs. Kurobe nodded, "One of the things they do yes. They protect us and the rest of the soul society from defectors. People who once swore to protect the soul society... but ultimately decide not to."

"I see," Yumichika replied. "If you're fine, I'll be on my way."

Mrs. Kurobe nodded with a small smile before fully turning her attention to her frightened children.

Yumichika left the bar and resumed his patrole, _'well that's interesting. The Ni Bantai are there to fight against Shinigami who turn on the soul society. The punishment squad, it makes sense. However he said something about the detention spire, as if he was of great importance there. Perhaps I should strive to learn more of it.'_

Hours later, Kiyoshi sat in his dining room, sipping a cup of sake absently. His mind void save for one topic, Yumichika Ayasegawa. Why... why was such a beautiful creature crossing his path so frequently? Kiyoshi walked carefully across the room towards his bedroom, fully aware that one false movement on his part would reveal his currently contained condition. Beneath the hakama and within his fundoshi the rock hard cock strained against the fabric, begging for freedom.

He sighed as he closed his bedroom door and began to undress, deciding to keep a grey yukata over his arms and shoulders in case he should be summoned. He then laid on his bed, and shifted until he was comfortable.

He slowly ran his open palm up and down his length at first before wrapping his fingers around the hungry flesh and stroking. A soft moan escaped Kiyoshi's mouth. His free hand came up to his chest and began roaming.

A knock at the door caused him to pause briefly, "Yes?"

"Sire, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a visitor asking for you," one of his staff, Sora, informed him.

Kiyoshi groaned inwardly, _'of all the times to have an unexpected guest.' _

"Give me a moment, I'll be out," Kiyoshi answered her.

He heard Sora walk off. His pace on himself increased considerably until he'd rubbed himself to orgasm, tensing a bit and biting his lip as his load shot onto his stomach. He cleaned himself off with a discarded article of clothing. Kiyoshi sighed as he thought to himself,_ 'so much for having an enjoyable session.' _

He stood, wrapping the yukata around himself and fastening the fabric with a sash. He straightened his hair in the mirror before leaving his room and heading towards the living room. He gasped inwardly when he sensed their spiritual pressure. _'Yumichika!'_

* * *

><p>Kurobe = Black Heart.<p>

Kira = Dark


	5. Sake courage

Yumichika fought the urge to smile when he saw Kiyoshi enter the living room, dressed in a grey yukata, a white sash holding the fabric together.

"Ayasegawa-san, this is unexpected," Kiyoshi greeted as he took a seat across from him.

"Abe-kun, I have to say I found your ability to appear and subdue that man to be quite profound," Yumichika replied.

Kiyoshi smiled, "That's why I'm the Ni Bantai's third seat."

"Ni Bantai is a bit different from Juichi Bantai isn't it?"

Kiyoshi chuckled, "It's quite unique from the other divisons, yes. We're the stealth force."

"Tell me about it?"

Kiyoshi smiled a little while wondering to himself, 'Why is he so curious suddenly?'

"Well... originally the Onmitsukido was a separate branch of the Soul Society's army, traditionally tied to the Shihoin family. When the Commander-and-chief of the Onmitsukido gained a title, within the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido would become tied to that division. The last Shihoin to lead Onmitsukido was Yoruichi Shihoin, and she was also Ni Bantai Taicho roughly 100 years ago before she departed from the Soul Society. Since then, Onmitsukido and Ni Bantai have merged together. In order to maintain both the five highest ranking members of the Ni Bantai are made Unit Captain of their own branch of Onmitsukido. Sui-Feng Taicho leads the Executive Militia, Omaeda Fukutaicho leads the Patrol Corps, I'm the third seat, and as such I'm head of the detention spire. The fourth seat's unit is kept secret even from those of us within Onmitsukido, and the fifth seat is responsible for leading the reversal counter force," Kiyoshi answered.

Yumichika sat drinking it in while enjoying the sight before him. Kiyoshi's hair and eye colour were in beautiful contrast to the grey Yukata. The colour fit him so beautifully though Yumichika often found grey to be dull and ugly, on Kiyoshi it truly was exquisite.

"Uhh, Ayasegawa-san?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry!" Yumichika apologized feeling a little embarrassed that he'd been caught gawking. _'Damn, but he's so beautiful, I can't help myself!'_

Kiyoshi chuckled, "It's alright you looked pretty spaced just now."

"Oh, uhh, just thinking about a few things."

Kiyoshi nodded, "was there a reason you came by or just for me to ramble your ear off?"

Yumichika looked as if he wanted to reply but couldn't find the words.

Kiyoshi offered a sympathetic smile, "tea, sake?"

"Er... yes please."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "Which?"

Yumichika thought for a moment as he bit his thumb nail, it was the early evening, and he had come to see if he could find out why Kiyoshi was always so sad, yet it seemed impossible for the violet eyed peacock to ask. Despite his ability to stare down Gillians with his sealed Zanpakuto, and only half release his Shikai in every combat situation, he found the task of asking such a question to be a daunting task. Perhaps some liquid courage would give him the strength to ask. What could possibly go wrong?

"Sake, please."

Kiyoshi nodded and headed into the kitchen, glancing back to joke, "You can follow you know? I won't render you unconscious."

Yumichika smiled a bit, he stood up and followed Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi retrieved the sake from the ice box before pouring a cup for Yumichika who then poured a cup for Kiyoshi.

Yumichika took a sip of the chilled liquid and almost blinked in surprise. He was used to the harsh flavour that Kenpachi and Ikkaku talked him into drinking with them. This however, was mellow almost sort of... fruity flavoured. The delightful taste danced on Yumichika's tongue as he took another sip. Kiyoshi was calmly sipping his own.

"This is quite different," Yumichika started to say then stopped, uncertain of how that alone might sound.

Kiyoshi nodded with a small smile, "I can't stand dry sake, for me it always has to be a bit sweet. This is Lychee flavoured."

He kept his eyes off Yumichika to avoid blushing, _'and I hope I didn't give away too much there. I'm not sure if he is straight or not.'_

Yumichika smiled as he took a bit more of his sake and finished the cup. Kiyoshi smiled and poured another for his guest.

Yumichika thanked him, but didn't sip the drink right away.

Kiyoshi sipped his down a bit more, cursing internally when he felt the slight reminder of the other thing sake does to him. He sat cross legged, hoping to hide the effect.

Kiyoshi took another sip finishing his sake, then Yumichika poured a second cup for his host, and the two men continued drinking. They were half way through the second bottle when Ymichika noticed it. that sort of sad look on him again. He silently braced himself, it was now or never, "Are you alright?"

Kiyoshi nodded a bit as he kept sipping his sake.

"Are you certain? You seem sad."

Kiyoshi sighed a bit, "It isn't something I like discussing."

Yumichika nodded, "I understand but know if you change your mind I'll listen."

Kiyoshi smiled with a slight nod. Now the after effects of the sake were at full effect, the lose Yukata gracefully flowed and concealed it, but Kiyoshi had the horrible urge to touch himself again.

Yumichika blushed slightly, "I just hate to see anyone so beautiful carry such sadness."

'Beautiful?' Kiyoshi thought to himself as he blinked. He gulped back the cup of sake in one swallow.

Yumichika sweat dropped a bit, 'Oh no! Did I offend him? Gross him out? Is he uncomfortable now?'

"Beautiful huh?" Kiyoshi whispered with a chuckle, "It's funny... I'm not beautiful I'm a demon. You're beautiful."

Yumichika blinked, "Demon? Why would you ever think so low of yourself?"

"I have a demon's eyes," Kiyoshi explained, not feeling like explaining that he and his twin sister had the same eyes.

Yumichika shook his head 'no', "Your hair and eye colour ... remind me of autumn leaves as the season begins to change. Autumn is one of my favourite seasons, the leaves make it so beautiful, and it's a natural beauty far beyond anyone to compare, except you."

Kiyoshi blushed a bit, then leaned across the table and gently kissed Yumichika's cheek.

The peacock felt his face heat up in a slight blush.

"Uhh... is that alright?" Kiyoshi asked a bit sheepishly.

Yumichika nodded, "It's fine."

The demon smiled a bit more at the assurance and relaxed in his seat, no longer bothering to hide his arousal. Obviously Yumichika wouldn't be upset with it if he did notice, and if he didn't, no harm no foul.

Yumichika saw the slight tent in Kiyoshi's Yukata and felt a tent of his own beginning to form. He shook his head and sipped his drink once more.


	6. Apples and Cinnamon

Yumichika stood up and began walking about. Kiyoshi watched the drunken peacock with keen interest, he was unsteady on his feet, shuffling about a bit. Kiyoshi knew enough to realize Yumichika would be in trouble if he tried to walk anywhere on his own, "Where are you going?"

"Back home, I guess," Yumichika replied, cursing himself mentally for slurring his words.

Kiyoshi shook his head 'no', "Not in your state. We have a few guest rooms and you're welcome to any of them."

Yumichika cocked his head to one side looking at Kiyoshi, then wanted to slap himself. This was exactly why he rarely drank, and never drank until he lost his inhibitions. He always acted a bit more like a bird when he did. To his surprise, delight and sheer horror, Kiyoshi actually giggled a bit, "You're so cute like that."

Yumichika smiled a little, it was a drunken lopsided smile, but a smile none the less. Kiyoshi chuckled and got up to his feet, "follow me, peacock."

Yumichika giggled a bit as he followed Kiyoshi down the hall, noting that Kiyoshi tends to wear his Yukata lose, and almost flowing._ 'Hmm, I wonder why.'_

Kiyoshi stopped at a door and opened it, Yumichika almost gasped, the room was mostly Azure blue but had hints of lavender throughout it, most notably the bed covers, "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome to it," Kiyoshi replied as he turned to leave. Yumichika was quick to grasp Kiyoshi's wrist, causing the blonde to glance back at his guest.

"Yes?"

"You could stay for a bit. I am drunk... but not quite that drunk," Yumichika stated.

Kiyoshi's already aching erection throbbed a bit more, "I- I really shouldn't."

"Can I ask you something?" Yumichika asked, his head cocked to one side again.

Kiyoshi chuckled, "You just did, but ask something else if you wish."

Yumichika blushed a bit, "I'm sorry – I hate when people ask me this, but are you gay?"

Kiyoshi blushed deep enough to match his eyes, but nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Yumichika couldn't fight the smile that spread over his lips, "Why are you blushing? I am and I don't care what other people think."

"Because I've never told anyone," Kiyoshi admitted.

"Oh, I see," Yumichika replied heading into the guest room, his hand still on Kiyoshi's wrist. Kiyoshi followed him, feeling his stomach tense a bit.

Yumichika closed the door behind Kiyoshi and leaned against it, "we don't have to do anything. There's just one thing I've wanted to do for a while now."

"Which would be what?" Kiyoshi asked.

Yumichika smiled, and cupped Kiyoshi's cheek, gently pulling the boy closer to himself. Kiyoshi felt his breath getting a little shorter in anticipation, then deepen as Yumichika's lips brushed against his own.

Kiyoshi looked at the peacock for a moment, then placing a hand at the back of Yumichika's head, pulling back in, pressing his lips against his long-time crush's. Yumichika returned Kiyoshi's gesture, gently moving his lips, slowly he felt his lips moisten from the motion, and his lower region betrayed that he thoroughly enjoyed this action. Kiyoshi wrapped his arms around Yumichika and pressed their bodies close, desperately holding in a moan when their clothed erections brushed against each other.

Yumichika's hands went down to Kiyoshi's hips as he lightly pressed his hips against his new lover's, trying to urge him to voice his sexual pleasure, telling him it was alright. This time Kiyoshi moaned at the sensation. Everything was so new to him, that slight touch was more intense than what he'd done to himself earlier. He felt that he could've shot right then and there. Yumichika's hand moved from Kiyoshi's hip, over towards his tent.

Kiyoshi pulled from the kiss panting a bit, and grasped Yumichika's hand, "I don't think I'm ready for that."

Yumichika smiled and nodded, "Alright. Do you want to stay for the night?"

Kiyoshi blinked then blushed a bit, "I-um- I don't think that'll be possible. Or appropriate."

Yumichika cocked his head to the side again, making Kiyoshi chuckle a bit, "I just mean- um-" he trailed off a bit. 'How on earth do I say this!'

Yumichika smiled a bit, "I kind of noticed the lower region issue earlier. I don't mind helping you with it... or I'll just... stay with my back to you while you manage it."

Kiyoshi blushed a bit more and shook his head, "N-no I-I don't think I could do that. Not yet."

Yumichika nodded and rested his head on Kiyoshi's shoulder, "Alright then."

It was then that Yumichika realized it. He stood at about 5' 6 ½ " while Kiyoshi was taller than him, but not quite as tall as Ikkaku, whom Yumi knew to be 6' tall even. He looked as though he'd be about half way between the two of them, so roughly 5' 10" or maybe 5' 11"?

Yumichika smiled a bit, "How tall are you Yoshi?"

Kiyoshi thought for a moment, "5 foot 10 ½ why?"

Yumichika sighed comfortably into Kiyoshi's shoulder, "cause you're a perfect fit."

Kiyoshi smiled a bit as he wrapped his arms around the eleventh's fifth seat, gently holding Yumichika as if he were a china doll about to break. _'I have to be dreaming, but if I am, I hope I never wake up,'_ Kiyoshi thought as he took in the apple and cinnamon scent of Yumichika's hair. _'It has to be his shampoo,'_ He thought to himself. He pulled back from the hug giving Yumichika another quick kiss before opening the bedroom door, and exiting the room.

"Good night, Ayasegawa-san," Kiyoshi departed with a smile before closing the door and heading back to his own room. The throbbing in his lower torso becoming intolerable._ 'Twice in one night. I haven't done that in a few decades.'_

Yumichika sighed, his back against the bedroom door,_ 'Good night Abe-kun.'_

He gently cupped his own aching member and gently rubbed himself through the fabric. He walked over to the bed, before slipping his hand into his Hakama. Yumichika closed his eyes and thought of Kiyoshi.


	7. Lavender scented

Kiyoshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. 'Should I oil it? No. No he doesn't like the look of hair oil.'

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself while his mind ran away from him, _'What about this outfit? Good colour? Bad colour? I mean everything that I have looks good with my hair and eye colour but... good isn't good enough for this. This is Yumichika Ayasegawa.'_

He looked himself over once more, his hair was freshly washed, dried and styled. He hated his eyes but he couldn't do anything about that. Currently he wore a white kimono with an orange tea leaf pattern, after changing kimonos about three or four times.

He smiled a bit remembering his first date with the beauty. He had intentionally worn a lavender kimono with a pale blue pattern. He had seen Yumichika's reaction to the colours in the guest room and had decided to embody those colours for him. Not wanting to draw much attention to themselves, they'd stuck to staying in and having dinner.

The next date, Kiyoshi had managed to secure passage for them both to the human world to see a movie, something neither of them had ever done before. He'd been certain that they got a few odd looks, mostly for not knowing what a 'ticket' was and being in awe at the movie displaying on the large movie screen, but as for them being a gay couple? There were a few odd looks here and there, but nothing overly dramatic.

The third date, Kiyoshi had something a little special planned. He was well aware that Yumichika didn't have a favourite food, in sharp contrast to the blonde haired demon. Kiyoshi's favourite was definitely Tendon, in essence, tempura with rice. However, he also had observed that the beauty liked to eat light, and during one of his scouting missions when he was in the executive militia he'd come across a few Western dishes that he thought Yumichika would enjoy.

One in particular was on the ruby eyed man's mind, smiling a bit he headed off to the kitchen to begin cooking.

Kiyoshi was almost finished when he felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist. The next sensation was that person resting their head against his back. Kiyoshi smiled broadly, "Hello my beauty."

"Hi Yoshi."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Hmm, very... what are you cooking?"

"Something western that I saw during a mission once," Kiyoshi answered as he tested the tenderness of the vegetables.

"Hmm, it looks different... smells nice though."

Kiyoshi smiled a bit more. He knew Yumichika would like the aroma of the dish he was preparing, he also knew he'd find the vibrant colours of the vegetables used to be quite beautiful, but the taste is what he was uncertain of. Though who was he kidding? His Yumi would eat anything as long as it looked good. Often though, Yumichika complimented Kiyoshi's cooking skills for the flavour profile he'd often experience.

Kiyoshi served up a plate for Yumichika, adding some fresh herbs and parmesan cheese on top of the pasta before making his own plate.

Yumichika glanced at the food, "Yoshi... what is this called?"

"Pasta Primavera. It's an Italian dish, but I think you'll like it." The men sat at the dining room table across from each other.

Yumichika regarded the food for a moment before picking up his chopsticks and trying a bit, a smile spread across the beauty's lips, "It's quite exquisite."

Kiyoshi smiled with a slight chuckle before sampling some of his own cooking. _'Oh wow! Yumi wasn't joking,'_ he thought to himself as the two men continued to eat.

Soon the food was eaten, and the dishes were done. The two men sat in the living room, reading their books, one arm wrapped around their partner.

Kiyoshi chanced a glance at Yumichika, 'He's so cute when he's concentrating.'

He leaned in and kissed the beauty's cheek.

Yumichika smiled and turned his head so he was kissing Kiyoshi. The blonde was shocked at first before returning the purple-head's kiss, gently cupping his cheek. The kisses became deeper and more passionate as Kiyoshi's hands began patting Yumichika's chest and stomach, the peacock did the same with the demon.

After a few minutes, Yumichika leaned back, and Kiyoshi leaned forward, sort of hovering over the beauty's body. Yumichika allowed his boldness to seep through as he cupped Kiyoshi's erection and gently massaged the throbbing flesh through the kimono.

Kiyoshi groaned into the kiss, he ran his hands over the blue silk kimono his love was wearing before finding the petite man's arousal and lightly stroking it.

Yumichika gasped a bit at the sensation, he loosened Kiyoshi's Kimono and pushed the fabric aside before kissing and licking the larger man's neck. Kiyoshi moaned a bit feeling himself becoming more aroused.

"Yumi-" Kiyoshi moaned, "I-I think-" he let his sentence trailed off.

Yumichika smiled a bit, aware of what his young lover was hinting at. He reached into a little bag he'd brought with him and pulled out some lavender scented lubricant.

Kiyoshi chuckled a bit, "Scented lube?"

"Of course, smell," Yumichika answered opening the bottle and waving it under Kiyoshi's nose.

"Mmm, smells beautiful."

Yumichika gave a pleased smile before locking lips with Kiyoshi. The demon's hands traveled to Yumichika's Obi, and loosened it before letting it fall to the sides along with the kimono fabric.

They removed their fundoshi, Yumichika poured a small amount of the scented lube onto Kiyoshi's hard on and began stoking him to massage it in. The lesser noble groaned at the sensation, he accepted a slightly larger amount of lube from his lover and applied it to Yumichika's entrance. The purple-haired man yelped at first at the intrusion, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure as Kiyoshi hit the beauty's prostate, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmm, ar-are you su-sure you're - uhh – r-ready for th-this, Ki-Kiyoshi?" Yumichika asked between moans.

Kiyoshi nodded, "I'm sure. I love you Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Yumi smiled and kissed Kiyoshi as he helped him align with his anus. Kiyoshi groaned into the kiss when he felt his tip brushing against Yumichika's hole. Yumichika pulled back from the kiss and took a deep breath. Kiyoshi gently pushed himself in a bit and groaned loudly at the pleasure. Yumichika had his cock in a death grip, and that tightness was only spreading upwards along his aching member the further he went in.

Yumichika exhaled slowly as Kiyoshi filled him. He wasn't inexperienced, and knew that by taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he forced his body to relax, which made the penetration less painful, and he knew it would've hurt otherwise. His Yoshi was definitely not small. Kiyoshi fully entered Yumichika and held still, resting his head next to the beauty's for a moment.

Yumichika wrapped his arms lovingly around Kiyoshi, "are you alright?"

Kiyoshi nodded and breathlessly answered, "I just need a minute. Are you okay?"

Yumichika nodded and gently stroked Kiyoshi's hair for a moment as a distraction from the pleasure he was getting down below.

Kiyoshi regained his composure and began slowly thrusting in and out of Yumichika. He shivered with pleasure, "Ti-tight. God yo-you're so tight."

Yumichika moaned in response, Kiyoshi was hitting his prostate with each gentle thrust, it felt good but having his lover pounding against that small bundle of nerves would feel infinitely better.

He began bucking his hips to match Kiyoshi's thrusts, with a little more aggression than his blonde boyfriend.

Kiyoshi took the hint and began thrusting a bit harder, using his arms to balance him and his feet for leverage.

Yumichika saw his love becoming flush faced, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for too long. He began stroking himself in time with Kiyoshi's thrusts.

"Oh Yumi – Mmm – God it's too good. Ohh," Kiyoshi moaned as he felt his release building.

Yumichika stroked himself a bit faster, and Kiyoshi's one hand joined Yumichika's before traveling down to the older man's balls, gently caressing them.

Yumichika cried out in pleasure, "oh... I'm coming."

Kiyoshi gritted his teeth trying to hold out, Yumichika's white hot cum sprayed onto his own stomach. The demon closed his eyes and groaned as he released his seed deep inside his lover, then held still basking in the aftermath of orgasm.

Yumichika panted below Kiyoshi, and a hand through the Onmitsukido's hair, "I love you."

Kiyoshi smiled and gave Yumichika a quick kiss, "I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! I updated! So sorry about the delay in updates guys, I actually moved so the past few weeks have been insanely busy! Hopefully once everything's all organized and put in its proper place, I can update more frequently again.<p>

Also please keep in mind that this is my first EVER yaoi lemon! Pls be gentle. :)


End file.
